Pumpkin Carving
by Taraifosu-Neko
Summary: This is really pointless gore. Sober Gamzee murders one of my OCs. I don't know if it should be rated T or M. It's actually some of my softer gore work. Anyway, enjoy.


(A/N: What even is this. So, alright. Taylor writes without contractions and doesn't have proper syntax. Bluhbluhbluhbluh. This is semi-gory. I've written much worse, honestly. This is some softer gore.)

june 20th 2008  
i am almost alone now. my only companion is one of the horned creatures. i do not write to him, nor does he talk to me. i am not sure why we do nothing. the only other living creatures to write to are flies and rats. and the wolves eat the rats so that is not an option for long. i fear my lungs may be infected. if i am dying, the red ones will do nothing for me. they will laugh as i vomit blood. there are guards always watching us. i have tried to write to them before but they say nothing. once i got a red wolf named erika to notice me. she was very kind. she was gentle and tried to tell me that she was sorry for what her kind had done. i forgave her on behalf of my people. but only her. no others are caring like she was. word came to me later that she had been hung for treason. we are given paper every week that tells us what as happened. it is their way of making sure we know all our friends are dying. i cried for her. i am glad that she died knowing she was forgiven. the girl with white hair was taken away. i have not yet received notice of if she has been killed or not. the one called piper was being too emotional about it so the wolves moved her out of this cell. she is probably still alive. when they took her away, i was left alone with the horned creature. he is looking at me again right now. he is smiling like this is the best day of his life. i think he is slowly coming closer. i am scared. his intentions are probably only to harm me. i will be a sport for those demons to watch. they will be pleased to see me die. if anyone finds this, i hope that they have been defeated.  
sherry taylor king

'please do not kill me, alien being!'Her hands fumbled with the pencil. The handwriting may not even be legible.  
"i never said i was going to. BUT NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT, i think i would like to."Gamzee snarled, cracking his knuckles. This was going to be entertaining. Now that Piper was gone, there was nothing stopping him from killing Taylor. He hated her so much. The way she put up with everything angered him deeply. She was pathetic. Just another weak human that deserved to die. The Red Wolves were taking too long to dispose of her. He had  
politely taken it upon himself to do it for them.  
She backed up until she hit the cold, stone wall. Since she had dropped her paper and pencil, she signed 'no' like crazy with her hands.  
"YOUR HAND MOVEMENTS TO NOT APPEASE ME."He grabbed her arm and twisted as hard as he could. There was a loud popping noise. Her shoulder was probably dislocated. Her breath hitched. He was disappointed that she couldn't scream.  
"you are so unamusing."Gamzee pushed her to the ground. He stepped on her chest, allowing his weight to fully rest on her sternum."I WILL CAUSE YOU SO MUCH PAIN THAT YOU WILL SCREAM THROUGH YOUR MUTENESS."  
After a moment, he backed off of her. She was crying, and her tears were glistening silver. That wasn't natural. Not even trolls cried silver tears. She had no horns or gray skin. This most certainly was not one of his kind, and even if she was, silver wasn't a color on the hemospectrum, not even mutant. If her tears were silver, did that mean her blood was too? Probably not. Whatever. Her blood color didn't really matter. He had no means of weapons. Perhaps the Wolves would lend him some if he explained he was killing her. For now, though, he intended to break her bones. If they told him he couldn't have any weapons, he would just strangle her. This sort of planning was important.  
By now, she was shaking on the bars of the cell and trying to get someone's attention. She was terrified. Panic was evident in her eyes. Her eyes were a strange gray color. They were hard to see fully in the dimly lit prison, but at night he could see them reflecting any source of light. Honestly, he was a little intimidated when she looked at him then. She was more than likely not human. There was something extremely off about her. The way she acted was unnatural in some ways.  
'this isn't the time to think about who she is. KILL HER!'  
Right. That was the point here. He crept up behind her and covered her eyes. There was no way he was going to be able to do this is she stared at him. He felt around for that piece of scrap cloth from someone's clothing with his foot. Once he found it, he tied it around her eyes.  
"if you try to get this off, I WILL BREAK EACH OF YOUR FINGERS ONE BY ONE."  
Taylor nodded slowly. Maybe she could survive if she did what he said. She was like a puppet, allowing him to move her limbs to exactly where they needed to be. He searched around for anything he could use to break bones. There wasn't much of anything. Then the idea hit him.  
"don't move unless I make you."He slid her arm through the iron bars, then pulled her hand back through. He grabbed her elbow and her hand, then pulled as hard as he could. He set his feet on the bottom of the door, not keeping himself from falling backwards. If the bones in her forearm would just br-  
CRACK.  
He just managed not to topple over. He stared at her; she was mouthing agony and clenching her arm. "HAHAHAHA!"Gamzee could hardly control himself. He found the break and slid the bones across one another. There was a horrible grating noise as he did so. This only amused him further."i was wrong about you being boring. I'M HAVING A LOT OF FUN!"He felt her jaw over, deciding carefully which part fit where. Knowing what was what would make it a lot easier to destroy. He positioned her neck properly, working on getting it right. There was a muscle in front of what he wanted to break. This was going to be perfect. She had no use for her mouth anyway. She couldn't say anything and they weren't given food unless there was a celebration of someone's death."1, 2, 3...go."He swung his fist, making impact in the exact spot he had wanted to. She practically collapsed.  
"I REALLY HOPE YOU KNOW I'M NOT ANYWHERE NEAR DONE."He had done it. He had found something sharp. It was kind small, like a pocket knife. How it had gotten in here beat him, but he didn't question his luck. Gamzee ran his finger across it, hardly wincing at all. Blood started dripping from the wound. This was quite the surprise. He lead her over to the center on the cell. He cleaned the blood off on her shirt and considered his next act. The derranged troll hummed quietly while he carved the symbol for Capricorn into her almost completely exposed back. It was strange how nothing phased him. The half-nakedness of his victim meant nothing. She was not an object to admire or think thoughts of, unless they were of how to kill her. If she ended up surviving, she would still have this scar."just in case you try to forget me."  
When he thought about it, his friends would be ashamed, if they were alive. No matter. Their opinions weren't important anymore. His distraction cost him. The knife slipped and cut across his palm."MOTHERFU-"He pressed his hand to his mouth, presumably trying to clean it."you see this?"Gamzee held out his hand towards her after taking off the blindfold. Currently it was dripping indigo and saliva."TAKE IT."He wiped everything off on her hands and went back to his work.  
Through her tears she was staring at what he had just 'given' her. She figured if she tried to wipe it off on her pants or something, he would get even more angry. So she just stood there, getting carved like a pumpkin. What next, was he going to gut her? Probably. He had a knife now to do it with. She gagged, feeling pure stomach acid rise in her throat. Taylor swallowed it back down and shuddered.  
Then something hit her, not at all figuratively. She passed out cold.  
This was probably the part where she got gutted and had a candle put in her carcass.


End file.
